1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driver apparatus and an image capture apparatus that move a lens-holding body to be driven by means of a linear actuator assembly based on a drive coil and a drive magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional actuator of a lens driving mechanism, there is a widely used a method utilizing a stepping motor or a DC motor to convert rotary motion of a motor by means of a gear or the like to linear motion so as to shift a zoom lens and a focus lens in a direction of an optical axis. As performance requirements intensify in recent years, there is employed a new technique of a linear drive through a linear actuator combining a plate magnet and a movable coil as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 2, a technique aiming at improvement of magnetic efficiency and volume efficiency in a driver using a linear actuator as well as its miniaturization is also disclosed. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-214504, there is disclosed a technique of making the point of action of a thrust closer to the center of gravity of a driving section in view of stable motion of the body to be driven.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 3, a driving coil that is wound flat is widely used as a tracking coil that produces a minute movement of an objective employed for an optical disk device and the like.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-23037
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-169073
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11407